


Make Me Shine Like Diamonds

by katiempet



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 1920s AU, Businessman!Magnus, F/M, Great Gatsby AU, Human AU, M/M, Writer!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiempet/pseuds/katiempet
Summary: Alec Lightwood just wanted a new life in West Egg, one that was quiet and simple. Someday accomplishing his dream of becoming a successful writer, no distractions stopping him. That is, until he is invited to go next door to a lavish party hosted by his mysterious and wealthy neighbor, Magnus Bane.(Also known as: The Great Gatsby Inspired/ Roaring 20's Malec AU that no one asked for.)





	Make Me Shine Like Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! I've been working on this one for a while, trying to get back into the groove of writing. I have such a soft spot for the 1920's and there's nothing I love more than Malec. 
> 
> If you want to enhance your reading experience, here is a Spotify playlist I made of 20's era music: 
> 
> spotify:user:katiemarie765:playlist:7GRQPVm2p7EPfsM5ANciAR
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There were only three things in life that Alec Lightwood was absolutely certain of.

One, to someday successfully pursue his dream of becoming a writer, even if that means in the meantime having to suffer a stuffy job working bonds.

Two, to adapt to his new home, it was small yet affordable. Allowing himself to have a bit of fun with his siblings Jace and Isabelle once in awhile.

Three, perhaps the most overwhelming, Alec was without a doubt gay, not that he'd ever tell. At least that's what he thought.

Life was beginning to look up, no longer would he have to listen to his parents disapproval or his father’s crappy advice that mostly consisted one of obvious statement, ‘People in this world haven’t had the same advantages that you’ve had’. The Lightwoods were a wealthy family to say the least, but Alexander Gideon Lightwood was determined to make his own path. His father offered him a loan in which to start his own company, which he denied, causing discomfort and rising tension within the family. Alec couldn’t help it, writing has always been his passion, the ability to show the human condition however he liked and create someone’s destiny with no restrictions.

This dream of pursuing writing as a career lead him to his current situation, moving as far away from his parents as possible, to a place called West Egg. Most of the houses in the area were grand, multiple stories high and fresh green gardens surrounding them. West Egg was beginning to be known for the newest wealthy figures in New York, not that Alec was one. By his luck he managed to buy a small cottage in the mix of the rich, it was secluded among the trees, just how he liked it.

The only odd aspect of his house was the nearby neighbors, well, one in particular, that threw large parties nearly every night. Sometimes the guests would wander over to Alec’s house, looking for theirs belongings and cars. Whoever lived in that tall white mansion must really love the company of others, a concept Alec couldn’t wrap his mind around. It’s not that he didn’t like people, it was the fact that he couldn’t be himself, that he couldn’t fall in love with who he wanted, and seemed to be stuck forever in a state of loneliness. Even if he did feel something for a man, he would surely be shamed for it. Alec did compromise with himself sometimes while writing, for his own amusement, allowing a slip of a homosexual undertone every now and then.

***

It was a warm summer afternoon in June, Alec had just gotten home from work and began typing his newest romance novel on the typewriter. He was thinking of various words for melancholy when a booming knock interrupted his thoughts.

“Alec! Hello?” His sister Isabelle called, pushing the door open and making her way into the small cottage for one. She was not a fan of being polite or patient. The girl dressed rather simply today, a white lace dress and a hat that matched rather well. She would look much different at her job, dressing to impress as a flapper.

Alec simply rolled his eyes before giving the younger Lightwood a soft smile. “Come to bother me again Izzy?”

She scoffed, matching his smile, “I missed you too.” Isabelle continued suddenly, “Jace wants to know if you'll come tonight. To the club.”

Jace Lightwood was quite the rebel, Speakeasies were highly illegal since prohibition was set in place. Somehow he was still determined to make it the best New York has ever seen, owning it with his family's friend Luke Garroway.

There was no way that Izzy would let Alec out of not going so he simply nodded, “Okay.”

She clapped her hand together loudly, “Great! Wear the suit I bought you! My driver and I will be back by eight o’clock so be ready!” and with that Isabelle was out the door, leaving Alec once again by himself.

It's only one night. Alec told himself, what could go wrong?

***

The speakeasy was roaring. Unfamiliar faces flooded the room, a few flappers including Isabelle were dancing on the stage. There was a single bar and a few tables scattered throughout the room, not much clutter in case of a raid from the police. Alec's attention changed with a tap on his soft black suit jacket.

“Alec! Good to see you my boy!” Luke spoke over the noise, grabbing the Lightwood’s arm and pulling him to a corner. “Let me go find Jace! Stay here!”

He was happy for Luke, racism was still heavy among his peers but that didn't stop Mister Garroway, owning a speakeasy was a major achievement, times were also slowly beginning to change thanks to the new jazz age. He was also in a relationship with a white woman named Jocelyn Fray, mixed relationships were uncommon. In the car Isabelle told Alec about Jocelyn’s daughter Clary, a red haired flapper that had her first show tonight which not so shockingly, was at Luke's club.

“There he is!” A distinctive voice hollered, obviously very drunk. The voice belonged to no other than Alec's adopted brother Jace. A smiling Luke stood next to him, Jace loved parties, Alec on the other hand would rather be at home reading a good book. “What do you think?”

Alec was, despite his preference, monumentally proud of his brother, “It's incredible! You two really are visionaries!”

A woman now stood by Luke, looking at him lovingly, “Darling, isn't Clary dazzling up there?” So this must be the famous Jocelyn Fray.

Jace’s focused followed hers to the stage, the lights shining on a young red haired girl dressed in all black dancing her heart out. “Glad we hired her!” He beamed, slapping Alec's back “Let's get some drinks shall we? It's the night to celebrate!”

“What’ll it be?” The man asked behind the bar, directing his attention to Jace, just like most people tend it do.

“Hello Raj!” Jace yelled, “Two whiskeys please!”

Raj smiled fakely, grabbing two glasses and pouring the drinks. When he was done he placed them in front of Alec and winked. “And who are you?”

“I’m Jace’s brother. Alec”

He tossed his head back and laughed, “Tragic. I wouldn’t wish that upon anyone.”

Jace chimed in, unamused, “Watch it! I am your boss after all!”

“Look a table!” Alec attempted to change the subject, picking up the drinks and changing locations.

“Cheers!” Jace said, clinking his glass with Alec’s in the air.

One… Two... Three.. Alec lost count of the drinks he had consumed after that, his speech becoming slurred. “I’m so glad I came tonight.”

At some point during the night Jace must have sobered up because his mind now rang with concern for his brother. “Me too buddy. Why don’t I take you home?”

“But why?” The dark haired Lightwood whined.

It took a few long minutes but Jace managed to get him in the recently shined car, a hand me down from his adoptive parents, which he was very thankful for at the moment. “Stay awake Alec.”

“What’s the point Jace?” Alec sighed, dramatically.

“Staying awake? It’ll be-” Jace was cut off with Alec’s hand over his mouth. He continued driving, how could he forget about how much of a needy drunk Alec was?

“I mean romance. Maybe it isn’t for everyone. Especially me.” Alec mumbled, disappointment in his voice.

Jace frowned, “Look man, I know you’re preference are different.” He paused, waiting for a reaction that never came, “But that doesn’t mean you’ll be alone forever. Did you see how Raj looked at you? Some men are interested in other men, and you know what? Someday you’ll find someone who loves you heart and soul.”

“I’m unloveable.” Alec grumbled, “Emotions are nothing but a distraction.”

“You are so wrong.” Jace spoke, pulling up to the tiny, West Egg cottage. “Go get some sleep. I’ll see you soon.”

Alec was barely out of the vehicle before Jace’s black car speed away, leaving Alec once again alone. A rumble of noise came from next door, the white mansion busy yet another night. He could feel the weight of the alcohol taking a toll on his head, a start to a massive headache. Alec needed to lay down, too lazy to go inside, he opted for the bench outside. He told himself he’d only stay there for a few minutes. A few minutes turned into an all night sleep for the secluded Lightwood.

***

He was awoken with the sun shining down on his face, he grumbled, stumbling into the house. He vowed to never drink again, the clock on the wall displaying the time, it was only 7 o’clock, today was also his day off so he had plenty of time to write.

The wicked hangover causing each tap of the typewriter to physically hurt his head, yet his fingers kept going, too in tune with the story to stop. After a while the pain increased, Alec stopped once his writer’s block set in, he could really use some coffee. He prepared it slowly, the first sip was pure bliss, of all the bad things in the world, coffee was not one of them.

The moment he was caffeinated he sat back down and returned to typing about the protagonist’s dreams. Time seemed to fly by today, he didn’t mind as there were no distractions, no one expected anything of him for once.

Alec needed some fresh air, clearing his mind for the sake of his writing, so he set off on a walk. He didn’t get very far, only a couple steps outside his house when a handsome man with slicked back hair and a nice suit approached him, card in hand.

“Is this your house?”

“Yes?”

The man rolled his eyes, “Dios. Are you sure?”

Alec was growing impatient, “It is. Who are you? How can I help you?”

The stranger extended his hand that carried the card, “Mr. Bane requests for you to join him at his party tonight.”

Alec opened the envelope, what the stranger said was true, it read, ‘Dear Mr. Lightwood, The honor would be entirely mine if you could attend my little party. Yours sincerely, M. Bane.’

“Why has he invited me? I’ve never even seen him before.” Alec asked, more to himself than the man in front of him. This Mr. Bane must be the one who has the grand parties every night, why would he want to get to know someone as boring and plain as Alec Lightwood?

“I’m just the one to deliver the letter.” The stranger spoke, “I work with Mr. Bane in a sense, my name’s Raphael.”

“Raphael?” Alec asked, confirming the name. “Well Raphael, please tell Mr. Bane I am very flattered and look forward to the party.” So what if curiosity killed the cat? It seemed worth the risk, no neighbor had yet to speak to him.

Raphael gave a nod, walking back to the mansion quickly. Alec looked the building up and down, out of the corner of his eye he could’ve sworn he saw a figure in the upstairs window move past the curtain, almost as if it was watching him.

***

A few hours later, as the sun began to set, the noise next door grew once more. Alec didn’t want to keep Mr. Bane waiting but was unsure of what to wear, he wanted to make a good impression on his neighbor. Surely Mr. Bane was aware that Alec was not rich, despite them never meeting beforehand.

This was one of the instances where he really wished Isabelle was over, she would know exactly how to dress him for the occasion. With much thought, Alec decided to wear his newest suit, a gift from his parents, a navy blue pinstripe pattern.

He remembered Isabelle telling him that pinstripe was all the rage, Alec dressed the suit with a black bowtie adorning his neck. One he managed to fit the invitation in one of his pockets he looked at himself in the long mirror on the wall, hopefully he was properly dressed. With the final glance at himself, he made his way over to the neighbors grand home.

Alec decided to go around the front, to get a full view of the mansion he was about to enter for the first time. It was an absolutely stunning sight, lights shining from inside on to the green garden outside, cars parked everywhere, men and women alike rushing inside to join the event. His feet carrying him inside, if it was possible the interior was even more dazzling, multiple chandeliers hanging high above, the white marble floors, freshly painted walls, the room never seemed to end.

Bodies bumping past him to get somewhere, Alec followed them. He soon found himself in the back yard, a large swimming pool was there, fully clothed people inside having the time of their lives. On the patio, everyone was dancing nearby to the jazz band on the stage, Alec turned, spotting what he assumed was a bar. Perhaps the bartender could direct him in the location of Mr. Bane.

“Hello.” He said leaning over the bar, reaching into his pocket, “I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

The bartender smiled wickedly, she looked him up and down, “Let me guess.” running a hand through her afro the girl continued, “Champagne?”

“Actually-” Alec began, the bartender interrupting, rather rudely.

“Unless you want a drink I can’t help you, pretty boy.” She poured the champagne anyhow, pushing it towards him. “I’m Maia.”

“Alec.” He held the glass for a moment before speaking, “I’m looking for the host, Mr. Bane.”

“The host?” Maia questioned, “I’m new, I’ve never met him.”

“Oh.”

Maia leaned over the bar, “I do know who might help you find him though.”

“Ok?” Alec listened carefully. Evidently Mr. Bane’s friends always came to the parties, three friends in particular. The first was Ragnor Fell, a wealthy british man that cared for Mr. Bane like a son, Maia assumed Ragnor helped with finances. The second was Catarina Loss, a doctor and a proud member of the women’s suffrage movement. Finally was Tessa Gray, a famous woman writer who was slowly making her way up in New York.

“They like to be alone at these events, chances are Mr. Bane is with them.” Maia gave directions on where Alec should go, inside, up the staircase, the fourth door on the right. “Good luck Alec!” She waved, an empty glass in her hand.

Arriving at the door, Alec knocked twice, a brunette woman opened it, who gave him a puzzled look, “Yes?”

“Are you Tessa? Tessa Gray?”

“I am.” She spoke softly, letting him in. Her yellow dress swaying at the ankles as she walked.

“Sorry to intrude but I’m looking for Mr. Bane.” Alec stated, his palms sweaty.

A white haired woman sitting in a chair across the room stood up, the pearls around her neck making a small noise against the light blue lace of her outfit, she must be the infamous Catarina Loss, “Why are you looking for Magnus?”

Alec pulled the invitation out of his pocket, flashing it to the ladies, “I got invited.”

Catarina snatched it out of his hands, “Interesting. I don’t think he’s ever actually invited someone.” Alec walked to the window, the two women followed, he gestured to the crowds of people below. “No one is ever invited, you see. They just show up.”

Alec nodded, trying to understand the situation, “Oh. I just wanted to meet him, I live next door.”

“You mean in that cottage?” Tessa asked, pointing out the window. Alec confirmed Ms. Gray’s statement, “Oh I’d love to come see it. Perhaps it could inspire one of my future novels.”

“You’re a writer?” Alec asked, he already knew the answer but was trying to make conversation. “I am too. Well, trying to be.”

She beamed with happiness, “Lovely! We must have tea!”

He smiled genuinely at her, a friend couldn’t hurt, “Of course.” Suddenly remembering the purpose of coming this evening he spoke again, “About Mr. Bane…”

“I’ll go see what Ragnor and him are up to. Stay here.” Catarina demanded. A few minutes of small talk with Tessa later, Catarina returned, “He’s in the middle of a call but will be with you shortly.”

A british voice came bursting through the door, offering a hand to Alec which he happily shook, “Why don’t I take you downstairs? We can get some drinks, watch a performer or two.”

“Sounds great.” Alec waved to the ladies and followed Ragnor down the staircase, to yet another ballroom, one that Alec had not seen yet. This crowd was less rowdy, swaying to the music that was coming from an organ high above on it’s own balcony. He recognized the man playing it, Raphael, the man whom he met earlier that day.

“Raphael is very talented. Magnus hires him for every party.” Ragnor pushed a drink into Alec’s hand, “Drink up son.”

With each sip of the drink Alec began to loosen up more, “What is it that you do Mr. Fell?”

Ragnor’s shoulders tensed under the gray suit, “Oh you know. This and that.”

Alec began to apologize, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Ragnor responded quickly, mumbling about ‘Checking on Magnus.’ before rushing back upstairs.

The Lightwood finished off his drink, placing it on a server’s tray that passed him. He heard a large booming sound coming from the back yard, so he decided to investigate, finding himself standing on a the main balcony next to the patio staircase. In the air were massive fireworks of all colors, Alec felt like a child as he gasped every time one was set off in the dark sky.

Fireworks were quite the statement for such an extravagant party. A figure came and stood by Alec, but he was too captured in the fireworks to notice. His attention was caught as a glass was placed in his grip, yet his eyes never left the breathtaking sky.

The figure spoke, “Sorry I haven’t been a proper host this evening.”

Alec’s eyes broke away from the sky to the man next to him, the noise around him seemed to vanish. The stranger next to him being far more captivating than anything happening in that moment. The blurred image of the fireworks fading into the background behind the attractive stranger, he was most certainly not staring. Alec looked him up and down, beautiful golden skin shining under a deep purple suit, rings on every finger, and his eyes popped with black eyeliner and glitter. On some men this ensemble would look silly, he was far off from looking anywhere near silly. A single word came to his mind. Gorgeous.

He forgot how to speak, “Are you-?”

“Magnus Bane.” Clinking their glasses together he spoke again, “To us.”

The two stood in silence watching the last of the fireworks, words starting to come back to Alec, “I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Alec Lightwood.” They shook hands, Magnus held onto his for an extended moment, glancing into Alec’s eyes, a look of curiosity and desire.

“Short for Alexander?”

Alec looked down at his now very interesting shoes, the nervous feeling increasing, “Yes.”

Magnus gave a smile that Alec couldn’t identify, “How are you finding West Egg?”

He let out a nervous laugh, “I find it quite well.” Alec was smiling, Magnus smiled back, Alec was confused to say the least, was Mr. Bane flirting with him?

“There you are Magnus!” A voice chimed from behind them, Magnus turning to give Ragnor his attention.

Magnus gave a trying scowl, “What is it, old sport?”

“You’re needed on the telephone. They won’t wait any longer for a response Magnus, we may lose them. We can’t risk that.”

“Of course.” He sighed deeply, adjusting his wrist cuff, turning back to Alec who was trying his best not to meddle in Magnus’ business conversation. “Alexander!”

“Yes?” The tone was weak sounding in Alec’s voice, damn this alluring neighbor.

The facade of Magnus’ easy going presence was now back, “I need to go but I was hoping you’d join me tomorrow in the city.”

“The city?”

“Yes. What time suits you best? I’ll pick you up.” Magnus taking a long sip of his martini, finishing it off.

“What about nine?” Alec offered.

“Wonderful!” He exclaimed, clapping his ring covered fingers together. Magnus was soon lost in the crowd around him, which Alec assumed meant he left to go do his business.

Maia waved at him across the heaps of people, soon becoming face to face with Alec, taking the glass in his hand, not even bothering to ask if he was finished. “How was it?”

“Quite magical.” Alec thought out loud, his cheeks growing a rosy color. “I mean, um, he was fine.”

“Fine? He was the definition of flawless.”

“Perhaps,” Alec began, “But he seems rather mysterious.”

Maia glanced at the glass in her hand for a moment, “So what did he-”

She was cut off by a very well dressed Raphael, “Dios. Maia, what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be tended the bar?”

Maia knew better than to fight with the fury that is Raphael Santiago, she gave a small smirk to Alec before stepping down the staircase. “Are you always this blunt?” Alec asked.

“I’m going to ignore the question you just asked me.”

Alec decided it was best for the conversation if he changed it all together, “I saw you playing the organ a while ago. Impressive, if I do say so myself.”

Raphael not even making eye contact with him, “Thank you, but the small talk is not necessary. Look, Magnus is not as mysterious as you might think, he’s just had a very complicated life, to say the least.”

“He invited me to the city with him tomorrow, anything I should know?” Alec was starting to regret even saying yes in the first place.

The Latino man’s hand stretched to Alec’s shoulder, was this Raphael’s way of showing comfort? “Just be yourself.” he couldn’t let that go without a touch of sarcasm, “Whatever he finds fascinating about you, I can’t imagine what.”

Alec let out a chuckle, “Well thank you Raphael, I really must be going now. I’ll see you around.”

The Lightwood took the shortcut through the garden, once at his cottage he undressed quickly and slipped into bed. Thoughts of the great Magnus Bane flooded his mind, why did this incredibly well to do man want anything to do with Alec Lightwood?

***

In the morning hours Alec tried to be as leisurely as possible, his sleep for the night was minimal at best. Yet he was not tired, only nervous, Alec knew he overreacted to situations sometimes but he could already foresee that today was going to be different, that Magnus Bane was different from the others.

He carefully watched the clock change to 9 o’clock, almost on cue he heard a car pull up outside. Here goes nothing, Alec thought.

Alec couldn’t decide what was more baffling, the beautiful canary yellow Rolls Royce in front of his home that was obviously expensive and tasteful or Magnus Bane himself. Still wearing the lavish jewelry and eye makeup but this time dressed in a light pink tinted suit, suddenly Alec liked the color pink very much.

“Mr. Bane.” He spoke, unintentionally.

Magnus waved a hand, stepping out of the dream car, “Please, Alexander. Call me Magnus, Mr. Bane is my father.”

Was that a joke or did he offend his newfound neighbor? “Sorry-”

“C’mon darling, we’re going to be late.” Magnus opened the passenger side door, Alec entered quietly, letting the ‘darling’ comment slide.

The car ride into New York City was anything but silent, mostly Magnus was doing the speaking, small talk at best, Alec giving simple answers in return. Still unsure whether or not Magnus Bane was a man to be trusted.

Alec remembered the one question he wanted answered the most from the night before, “Why did you invite me to your party? Your friend Catarina said you’ve never personally invited anyone.”

“No offense Alexander, but you don’t really seem like the party going type.”

Alec scoffed, “You’re not wrong.”

Magnus turned his head, “I never am, darling.”

“Why do you call me that?”

He grew a cheesy smile, “What, you mean ‘darling’? Would you rather I call you sweet pea? Honey bunch? Whatever you prefer, Alexander.”

A blush spread on Alec’s face, engulfing him in a shade of red, “Are you always this bold?”

“Hmmm. Let me think.” Magnus paused, “Yes, always.”

A flirtatious comment flew out of Alec’s mouth before he could stop himself, “I like bold.”

“Good to know.”

Alec felt awkward and uncomfortable in his own skin, he had to change the subject, “I hear Rolls Royce’s are some of the fastest cars around. Is that true?”

“Why don’t we find out?” Before Alec knew it they were off, speeding past every car nearby, he was both frightened and thrilled beyond belief. He looked over at Magnus who held a grin that spanned from ear to ear. The fun lasted until they were on the Brooklyn Bridge, a siren of a cop on a motorbike behind them.

The cop sped up so he was now beside them, “Pull over!” he yelled.

Magnus was calm, calmer than most would be in a police related situation, “All right, old sport.” He pulled a business card out of his pocket, flashing it at the policeman who inspected it briefly.

“Sorry Mr. Bane. Have a good day!” With that awfully kind statement the cop sped away, far from Alec and Magnus.

Alec just looked at Magnus, waiting for an explanation, “The New York police department owe me a few favors.” The Lightwood didn’t even bother to ask what the favors were, he was just glad it didn’t end with Magnus and him in some legal trouble.

The continued journey into the city was a much calmer experience, Magnus going easy on the pedal and driving at a reasonable speed limit. The car veered from the main street to a back alley, Alec recognized the door almost instantly, they were at Jace and Luke’s club.

Magnus walked briskly up the steps to the door, the graceful movement carrying him. Alec was beyond curious how Magnus knew about this club in particular, it was one of the newest around, “Cat got your tongue, Alexander?”

Alec stepped up beside him, “My brother owns this club.”

“I’m guessing... Jace?” Magnus asked. “I mostly know Mr. Garroway, for business, I did meet Jace not too long ago.”

The puzzle pieces were starting to fit in Alec’s mind, it explained a lot. The cryptic phone calls, Ragnor being uncomfortable talking about work, and the extensive amount of money Magnus possessed. Magnus Bane had one of the most illegal jobs around, he was a bootlegger.

“So you’re a-?”

Magnus knocked on the door, a slit in the top revealed two eyes, “Name?” the voice belonging to Raj asked through the small space.

“Bane.” Magnus leaned in, whispering something else incoherent to Alec’s ear. The door opened, Raj gesturing for them to enter.

“Take any seat you like.” Raj stated, “Simon will be over in a minute to take your drink order.” Alec followed Magnus to the table in front of the stage, glances from nearby day-drinkers also following them. The two gentleman sat, Magnus leaned in, hot air on Alec’s neck.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions…” He began.

A menu was shoved between them, a young man with wide rimmed glasses stood in front of them, almost dropping the other menu’s in his hand. “I’m Simon. Wow! Are you Magnus Bane? Like THE Magnus Bane? With the famous parties?”

Magnus chuckled, “I am. Nice to meet you Samuel.”

The waiter continued to ramble, “It’s Simon. I’ve never been to one of your parties.” He took a sharp breath, then continued once more, “Drinks! Right! What drinks can I get for you?”

“Is it okay if I order for both of us?” Magnus asked to Alec who gave a nod, Magnus pointed to something on the menu and Simon turned away, back to the bar with an unamused Raj.

“About your job…” Alec tried.

Magnus glanced down, “I would understand if you didn’t want to be associated with me. You’re not the first person.” Magnus felt vulnerable in this moment.

Alec panicked, he wanted to be associated to this beautiful and fascinating man. “No!” he shouted, probably drawing the attention in the room, “It’s not my business. Just be careful.”

Simon was back, setting each glass safely on the table, he was trying his hardest not to mess up in front of one of the richest men in New York, “Anything else I can get for you?”

“No, thank you Steve.” Magnus chuckled, Simon nearly had his back to them when Magnus grabbed his wrist, “Actually there is something I need.”

“Yes, Mr. Bane?”

“Just Magnus is fine. I was hoping you would join Alec and I tonight. At my party.”

Simon swallowed the lump in his throat, “Yes. I would love to.”

“See you later then.” Magnus made a shooing motion, Simon scurried away to somewhere behind them.

Alec was staring again, but he couldn’t help it at this point, “That was kind of you.”

Magnus smirked into his drink, the lights dim and female dancers storm the stage. A performance that most men would enjoy, Alec was just thankful that his sister was not among this cast of dancers whom were dancing rather provocatively, sparring him of brotherly awkwardness.

Magnus and Alec stay the entire show, when it’s over Magnus whispers in his ear, “Ready to go, darling?”

Chills up and down his spine, not the first time today, “Yes.”

In the car they decide it’s best to go back to Magnus’ mansion, Alec doesn’t mind, especially if that means he could spend more time with him. A man with long black hair is at the gate, pulling it back as Magnus’ Rolls Royce slides by with ease. “Thank you, Meliorn!” Magnus beams, “Meliorn is my gardener.”

“Hats off to him.” Alec says, “I think the garden might be my favorite part about your home.”

Magnus lets out a fake gasp, “Not the company. I’m offended Alexander!”

The car is now in the side garage, Alec and Magnus almost shut their doors completely in sync, they walk side by side up the grand steps. Alec swears he felt a hand brush against his, he doesn’t complain. The moment the door opens Ragnor is seen pacing, like he had expected Magnus home much sooner, “Sorry to interrupt your time together.” he says, “This one can’t wait either, Magnus.”

Magnus shakes the coat off his shoulders, basically throwing it in Ragnor’s face. He was now left in a white undershirt, the pink pants still making a statement. “Ok, old sport. Breathe.”

He gives Alec a sad look, “I’ll only be a minute. Feel free to explore. My home is yours.”

Magnus and Ragnor race up the stairs to the second floor. Alec waits for them to disappear in the distance before he makes his way up the very same steps, walking down the opposite corridor. He enters a room, it looks far less glamourous from the others, hanging on the farthest wall is various photographs. Some of just Magnus, others of him and friends, Alec only recognizes a few of the scattered faces, he catches sight of one photo in particular. Adorned in a gold frame is a picture of Magnus and a woman, he has his arm around her and they seem to be in love.

A movement startles Alec, it is only Magnus, his view on the photograph. “Her name is Camille.” He starts, “I was so sure that she was the one. We were so happy, but a few days after I proposed I discovered she was cheating on me. The worst part is it was with my trusted business partner at the time, Valentine Morgenstern. They’re still together, a year later.”

“That’s awful.” Alec added, not knowing how to comfort him.

Magnus spoke up, feeling a wave of jitters rise in his stomach, “It feels like centuries since I’ve felt something for either a man or woman. You’ve unlocked something in me, Alec.”

The moments after were quiet, Alec was left speechless. Magnus wondered if he had gone too far, if what he just said aloud would scare the Lightwood away. They just basked in the newfound feeling together, it was almost innocent and simultaneously terrifying. Eye contact was made, both men trying to be subtle, they failed. A smile was also shared, a display of willingness to be so incredibly vulnerable.

“I should get back home.” Alec glanced at his watch, “I still have a bit of writing to do.”

“Mind if I come with?” Magnus asked, “I could use a walk.”

Alec agreed and they walked to the cottage, taking their time for they didn't want to be apart from one another just yet.

Both men taking in the blooming scenery, Alec invited him inside. “It’s not much.”

Magnus moved to a writing table, the glossy typewriter had a fresh piece of paper displayed, ready for a creative work of genius. He let his fingers dance over the stack of pages that sat next to the typewriter, perfectly aligned with one another. Picking one stack up he gestured to it, “What is it you write about, Alexander?”

“Romance, mostly.”

“May I?” Magnus questioned, Alec gave a nod before sitting down on his leather sofa. No one had ever read his writing before, he hoped that Magnus would like it, craving his approval.

Magnus sat at the writer’s desk, his breath was steady as he read, the sound of the paper shuffling consumed the cottage. As Magnus read he couldn’t help but think of Camille, the love they once shared was conveyed flawlessly in Alec’s story, he related so much to the main character and his quest for undying love. Magnus could only assume that Alec once shared a timeless love, words like this could not be made up in thin air.

After a few more pages Magnus stopped, turning his body in the chair to Alec’s direction, “You hate it, don’t you? You can tell me the truth.”

“On the contrary, this might be one of the most enduring pieces of writing I’ve ever read.”

Alec let himself breathe, “Oh, good.” He began to ramble, “I’m still not completely sure about the setting, and I’m thinking about changing to be the leading lady to be a bit more like who I based her on. I wouldn’t want to disappoint Isabelle. The first chapter feels rushed, I need to fix that.”

“She based on someone you know?” Magnus asked, this girl must be important to Alec if he went as far to write about her. He was jealous, and oddly betrayed, so sure that Alec liked him, he felt ridiculous, needing to go home at this very second.

“Yes.” Alec stated, “See, she’s based on-”

He couldn’t hear any more, if this Isabelle girl made Alec happy he wouldn’t allow himself to stand in the way. “I need to go home.” He said rushly, “Don’t come to the party tonight. Have fun with Isabelle.” Magnus spat, he stood up and bolted out the door.

Alec attempted to follow after him, to explain, but Magnus Bane was lost among the brush, he called out his name, expecting a reply. Alec decided it was best to let Magnus blow off some steam alone, he could apologize tonight, at the party he was un-invited to.

***

A nap and pages of writing later, Alec had a revelation, he was angry too. How could Magnus think Alec was dating someone? Not just any someone, a woman, his sister. The thought was disgusting and made him want to gag.

The nightly noise next door expanded, he wanted to scream at them, how dare they be happy in his time of anger? There was a knock, if it was Magnus, Alec was determined to slam the door in his face. Instead, outside stood Simon, wearing a stylish straw hat with a red ribbon at the base, “Alec?”

“Simon.” Alec spoke, “Why are you here?”

“Can I come in?” He didn’t leave Alec a choice, walking past him.

“Make it quick, Simon.” Alec did a signature eyeroll.

“It’s about Magnus.” Simon started, before his usual rambling set in, “I just saw him. Told me about what happened between you and him today. I tried to explain in your defense. Jace told me that you’re gay and I was trying to tell him that but I thought it would be better if it came from you. It’s not my place to say.”

Alec sighed, “Dammit, Jace. Why does he have to tell everyone everything?”

Simon frowned, understanding that other sexualities in their society were looked down upon, “It’s okay. You’re secret is safe with me. I’m pansexual and I know how tough people can be.”

The Lightwood raised an eyebrow, “Pansexual?”

“It means I’m attracted to all genders.”

“Oh, I understand now.”

Simon tapped his foot on the floor, “Please come to the party. You and Magnus need to talk.”

Alec muttered, “I’ll think about it.”

Simon walked to the door, pulling it open before saying, “If you don’t want to see Magnus at least come for me. I could use a friend.”

“Is that what we are? Friends?”

Simon just winked, walking onto the deck, shutting the door behind him, making his way to the grand event once more. Alec was again alone, he didn’t want to be. Nor did he want to see Magnus, he would later regret about how he was acting so petty and childish. Right now he didn’t care.

His eye wandered to the whisky bottle in the kitchen and pondered the question ‘What would Jace do?’. The answer was clear, he began drinking, taking large swigs at a time.

Alec’s head began to spin some drinks later, he took one last sip for good measure. The drunk feeling set it. It made sense that alcohol is nicknamed liquid courage, he was going to talk to Magnus. Tonight. He didn’t care about the consequences.

He didn’t bother to take an effort in his appearance, on a mission to talk to the man he cares so deeply for. The walk to the mansion involved a lot of stumbling and even having to lean against a tree numerous times. Unsure of which room Magnus would be in, Alec decided to go upstairs, to the second floor. It was much more private.

Alec knocked on what he has come to know as the door to Magnus’ office, this was the place in which he met Catarina Loss and Tessa Gray. “Magnus!”

Magnus was dressed in a dark green suit, and he appeared to be talking to some important businessmen, by the grimace on his face, the conversation was going south quickly. The gentlemen in the room all turned in Alec’s direction. One of them chimed in, “Do you know this man, Magnus?”

“I thought I did.”

“I’ve come to explain.” Alec slurred.

“Please leave, Alec. I’m in the middle of something.” Magnus tried to keep his tone neutral, not displaying any sign of anger.

“But… I need to tell you! You have to know! I’m not dating anyone, Magnus! I only care for you! Say that you feel the same! Please!”

“Alec, I’m not having this discussion now! Leave!” Magnus yelled, the businessmen shifted eye contact before nodding in agreement.

The same bearded man from before spoke, “No need, Mr. Bane. We no longer want to do business with you. Working with a queer would ruin our reputation!”

“What did you just call him?” Alec barked, taking a step forward.

A hand stopped him from moving any farther, it was Magnus, “Just go.”

The men sneered past them, whispering comments about how Mr. Bane should be ashamed and try to change for the sake of everyone. Alec’s blood boiled while Magnus was used to this discrimination over his past few years in the bootlegger business.

“How dare they!” Alec stumbled, leaning on Magnus who wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist to prevent him from falling.

“C’mon darling.” Magnus said, walking while still holding Alec up. “Let’s get you to bed. Some rest will do you good.”

Alec giggled, “Magnus Bane is going to take me to bed.” He had never been the dirty minded type, but the alcohol must have casted this spell on him.

They made it to a spare room, Magnus basically dropping Alec on the bed. His body only half covered in sheets, “I’ll check on you in a few.”

“No. Stay!” Alec whined, grabbing Magnus’ hand, he kissed it slowly, before releasing it and smiling up at him.

“Goodnight.” Magnus tried to hid his smile, but Alec was far too cute when drunk. Alec’s eyes were heavy, so he closed them, Magnus left as quietly as possible.

***

When Alec opened his eyes next, they shifted to the brass clock on the wall that read five o’clock. He couldn’t be late for work and wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Remembering what happened last night, he felt embarrassed. Making his way down the steps, luckily all the other party guests that had passed out at some point in the night were still all sound asleep. It made Alec’s getaway even easier.

The day at work was beyond lagging, but the conversation he would soon have with Magnus is the only thing he thought about the entire day. When he arrived back at home he automatically walked to Magnus’, trying to mentally rehearse what he was going to even say.

The grand door opened before he could even knock, there stood Magnus in a red silk robe, “Come to make a fool of yourself at my house again?”

“I know you're angry but--”

“No, Alec. Let me finish. Last night you made me lose business with a major company. I can’t even believe you right now!”

Did Magnus forget the slurs the men spoke at him last night? “Why would you want to work with those bigots anyhow?”

Magnus took a few steps down the stairs, “That’s my business. Not yours.”

Alec threw his hands up in defeat, “I came to apologize! What do you want from me?”

“At the moment? Nothing!” Magnus bellowed back, he was lying, he wanted so much from Alec. More than he was probably willing to give. “Just go home.”

“No. Not until I explain. Then if you never want to see me again so be it!” Alec felt like his insides were about to burst.

Magnus did at least want answers, since he couldn’t have Alec, “Fine. Let’s hear this grand apology!”

“Isabelle is my sister. I use her as inspiration for my writing because she is the only girl I will ever care about in my life. I’m sorry. I should have made it more clear that I’m interested in you. Which I definitely am.” He paused, “I’m just-- I’m scared. It’s scary to be gay in a world that doesn’t accept who I am. I care about you so much Magnus, please don’t push me away.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Alec.” Magnus said, “I am still upset that I lost a client though.”

Alec took a step towards the house, a friendly distance was between the two gentlemen, “What can I do to make it up to you?”

Thoughts lingered in Magnus’s brain, until an idea clicked, it was risky to ask Alec but he did anyway, “I need to get my car back from my ex. Camille. Can you come with me to get it?”

Was that odd? To meet Magnus’s ex-girlfriend? He wanted the man’s trust back so he agreed.   
Magnus turned on his heel, walking into the house, leaving Alec at the steps. “I’ll go change.”

“I’ll be here.” Alec mumbled, stepping up a few steps to lean on the doorframe. He shifted, surely he looked incredibly awkward and out of place. Not wanting to be inside the mansion on this humid day.

“Alec right?”

Meliorn was standing behind him, holding some kind of intricate gardening tool that Alec didn’t recognize. “Um… Hello, Meliorn.”

“Magnus was right.” Meliorn checked him out, before picking at the dirt on the tool in his hand.

“What was Magnus right about?”

He chimed naturally, “How handsome you are.” Meliorn paused, “I better get back to work. Nice making your acquaintance, Alec.”

A hand was on his shoulder from behind him, Alec noticed the rings, “Are you sure you want to do this Magnus?”

Truthfully, Magnus didn’t know the honest answer, Camille did break his heart after all. “Yes.”

***

The ride in the Rolls Royce was smooth despite the bumps in the road both figuratively and literally, Magnus felt like he was going to break the steering wheel with the grip he currently had on it. Damn Camille for making him this tense. Alec could read him like a book, reassuring him with a soft smile.

Magnus was trying his best to forget the mixed feelings in his stomach. He was normally so cool, suppressing his feelings was a natural act for him, always scared to be hurt. Yet putting himself on display so willing, love was worth it. Or so he thought until Camille shattered his heart into a million peices. He would never forgive her. Cheaters didn’t deserve forgiveness, even one as important in his life as Camille.

“Magnus. Breathe. We’re going to get your car, it will be okay.”

“That’s not what I’m afraid of.” He paused, “It might sound ridiculous but I’m nervous to see Camille. I loved her.”

Alec put his hand on Magnus’s knee, “Don’t be nervous. You have me. I don’t plan on going anywhere. We can do this Magnus. Together.”

“Together.”

Alec’s hand never left Magnus’s right knee, it was comfort that the wealthy man had never properly experienced. It was refreshing. The innocence of Alec. No strings, no ulterior motives.

The house in East Egg that Magnus had once come to know as a second home was now in front of him. Taking a long breath as he turned off the car.

Alec noticed a few observations about Camille’s mansion in comparison to Magnus’s. One, the garden was far less enchanting, no shaped shrubbery or colorful flowers. Two, it appeared to be smaller, and the painting job was not upkept, a few chips peeking at the door frame. Finally, it was not inviting, it felt cold and unwanting of guests.

Magnus knocked harshly, he stepped back as it opened before him. A bald man with a crude face and wicked smile looked between them for a moment, reaching for Magnus as if he was going to give him a brotherly hug. Magnus took a step back, almost stepping on Alec in the process. “Magnus Bane! Long time no see!”

“Not long enough in my opinion.” Magnus was beyond caring, he came here for a reason.

“Just as polite as ever.” The man spoke, “What can I do for you, Bane?”

“Look Valentine, I need my car back.” So this was the man that Camille cheated on Magnus with.

“Your car?” Valentine sneered, “You mean Camille’s car? The blue one?”

“I paid for it didn’t I? Or did Camille forget because she was too busy sleeping around with you when I bought it for her?”

“No need to be nasty, it’s all in the past.”

“To me it’s like a blink of an eye.” Magnus stated, “Are you going to give me the car back or not?”

“Always so abrupt.” Valentine gave Alec an unkind glare, “And who is this? Your backup?”

Magnus and Alec shared a nod before Magnus spoke again, “If necessary, yes. But I doubt you want that. Right, Val?”

“If I give you the car will you get the hell off my property?”

“Gladly!” Magnus smirked. Valentine shut the door behind them as they ventured off to the garage.

In the garage was a young man with blond-white hair, he was walking towards the blue car as if he had plans to use it. He stopped, “Father, who are these men?”

Valentine cleared his throat, almost strucken with the presence of his son, “They’ve come to collect the car, Jonathan. It once belonged to Mr. Bane.”

“I told you not to call me Jonathan!” The son barked, “My name is Sebastian!”

“I named you Jonathan, didn’t I?”

“Whatever.” Sebastian hissed, “No one is taking my car. Especially these fools.”

Alec and Magnus were baffled, mouths wide open. Valentine spoke with a stronger tone, “Yes, they are. I’ll buy you a new one.”

“Maybe I don’t want a new one.” Sebastian threw the keys to Camille’s car on the floor, Valentine grunted as he picked them up, “This is my car. Not theirs. Mine.”

“Enough! Stop acting like a child. Take my car, have it back by sundown.” Mr. Morgenstern shuffled in his pocket, pulling out a key which Sebastian snatched hastily.

Sebastian sneered back, “I’ll have the car as long as I want.” He stepped into his father’s white vehicle, putting the key in the ignition and speeding away down the pebbled road.

“What a charming son.” Magnus commented, pleased with himself, “His mother must be so proud.”

“His mother lives in the city with another man, and my daughter. They are all dead to me.” Valentine boomed, handing the keys to Magnus. “We made a deal Bane. The car is yours. Now go away.”

“Alright.” Magnus said, Valentine walked towards the house, turning slightly when Magnus spoke bitterly, “Give Camille my best.”

Magnus and Alec stood still in place until Valentine was out of their sight. Only then did Alec take a breath, “So, which car would you prefer I drive back?”

Magnus looked at the blue vehicle sincerely, placing the key in Alec’s hand. “Take this one.”

“Okay. I’ll see you at your house in a few minutes then?”

“Not necessary.” It was Alec’s worst nightmare come to life, Magnus was still mad. Going to his ex’s house with him was just not enough. How could he be so stupid? He was going to lose Magnus.

Alec tried to speak carefully, “Um… Where should I take it?”

“Your house. Of course.” Magnus grinned widely, patting a skittish Alec on the back.

“Um.” Alec said, “Magnus, I don’t understand.”

Magnus laughed, did Alec think he was still angry with him? “I’m giving you the car. To keep.”

“To keep?” Alec faced the car, touching it carefully with his pointer finger. “Are you sure?”

“Do you not want it?” Magnus questioned, “I thought you could use your own car.”

Alec couldn’t speak, mouth agape. He’s only known this man for a few days and here he was, offering his car to him. Which was in a pristine condition. All he could do was pull him in for a hug, hoping that it showed his immense gratitude.

They stayed like this for a few long moments, wrapped in each others embrace. Alec nor Magnus wanted to let go.

“As sweet as this is.” Magnus spoke into his ear, “We should leave before he comes back.”

Letting go of each other, Alec stepped into the car, starting it up. “Thank you, Magnus. Truly.”

Alec began to drive the car out of the garage when Magnus spoke again, immediately pushing the brake. “Come to my house tonight. Invite all your friends if you want. But I do want to steal you away at some point during the evening.”

“See you tonight.”

Magnus watched as Alec drove away before even moving towards his own vehicle. Tonight was going to be special for them, Magnus could practically feel it.

***

Alec had done as Magnus suggested and invited everyone he knew, seeking approval of the man he was quickly falling for. Calling the bar first, Luke picked up. His soothing voice eased Alec’s jitters. After Alec explained the party to him Luke made a promise to tell Jocelyn, Simon, and Jace about the night's festivities and how they would all be attending. Directly after he called Isabelle, who asked if she could bring Clary, the flapper that he had yet to meet. He made a deal with her, she could bring her friend if she helped him get ready for the party. A request that the fashionable Izzy would never turn down.

The invitation of everyone was finally settled. Alec felt giddy for the night, the party sounded exciting. Or maybe it wasn’t even the party at all, maybe he was just excited to see Magnus. Tonight was his one shot at love with the one he cares about most. He was certain to make it count.

What felt like endless hours of waiting, it was now dusk. Izzy and Clary were the first ones to arrive at Alec home also know as the ‘writer’s den’ by Isabelle. Clary introduced herself with an awkward handshake that Alec couldn’t let go fast enough. There was something about Clary that Alec just didn’t like. Both girls were wearing floor length dresses, Izzy in purple lace and Clary in black. Alec looked down at his outfit, still wearing the day wear from earlier.

“You made a promise Izzy.” Alec said.

“About that.” Izzy smirked, “My driver’s still outside. I’ll be back.” She hopped out the door and a minute later a large white box was in her hands, pushing it at Alec, “Open it!”

He did, inside was an entirely new outfit, not just a jacket as he imagined. A red and white pinstriped jacket, cream colored pants, a new white dress shirt with a black bow tied around the neck, and platinum white shoes to bring the ensemble together. “You don’t think it’s too much?”

Clary and Izzy spoke in unison, “No!”. Izzy smiled at him, “Magnus will love it! Now go change!”

Once the outfit was on he stepped back into the other room for the ladies to see. They both squealed, which he guessed meant it looked fine. “You really think he’ll like it?”

“Yes. Now stop fretting.” Izzy eyed him as if something was wrong, “One last finishing touch.” Her shoulder brushing him as she moved outside onto the deck, pulling off a single white rose off the bush that Alec had attempted to grow. She pulled at his jacket, opening the top pocket that was normally for a handkerchief, setting the flower inside so only about half of it was showing. “You like white roses, maybe Magnus does too.”

Alec reached up and touched it softly, “Thanks, Iz.”

Izzy, Alec, and Clary chatted for a few minutes until the others arrived. Jace’s car pulled up, Luke and Jocelyn were the first to step out, Jocelyn grabbed Luke’s hand while stepping so she wouldn’t ruin her white evening gown. Jace and Simon got out last, they were wearing black suits along with Luke. Everyone began hugging once in the house, which was barely big enough to fit this many people.

The greetings felt prolonged so Alec spoke over them, “Are we ready to go? The party is waiting!”

They all muttered what sounded like a ‘yes’ so Alec began walking, through the shortcut, he couldn’t wait to see Magnus. Jace and Simon caught up with him, “Take a breath.” Jace suggested.

“What has you so worked up? You’re usually so charming.” Simon joked, Alec gave him a look.

“This is about Magnus, huh?” Jace asked, Alec hit his arm, “Go get em tiger.”

The group moved up the steps, to the balcony where Alec first met Magnus. Tonight this balcony had a large table with numerous chairs around it. They all sat and waiters came to get drink orders which was strange considering guests normal had to go to the bar for their refreshments. Maybe Magnus requested for there to be special attention for Alec and his friends.

He soon learned that the waiter serving him was named Lydia, her blonde hair back in a tight braid. Alec asked about Magnus, she gave a vague reply of, “He’ll be here.” But Alec wasn’t convinced.

Luke waved a hand in front of the dazed Alec, “Are you alright?”

“I will be.”

Almost on queue there was a finger tapping on his shoulder, Alec stood up, facing him was Magnus in all his glory. He appeared even more beautiful on this night, the light summer breeze pushed his hair back slightly, Alec wanted to run his hands through it. Magnus was wearing a white suit jacket with a blue dress shirt and brown waistcoat underneath. Matching white pants, and shoes that had a brown and white pattern. Accents of yellow shined with his tie and pocket handkerchief. “Alexander!”

“M- Magnus.” Alec stuttered back.

“I see your friends came.” He stated, rubbing his rings with the opposite hand.

“I already know Magnus.” Jace pointed out at the opposite end of the table, “But aren’t you going to introduce us.”

Alec nodded at him starting with Jace, Magnus shook his hand graciously, patting him on the back in a friendly manner. He just waved to Simon. Luke pulled him in for a hug. Kissed the outside of Jocelyn’s glove. Called Clary ‘biscuit’, whatever that meant. Moving to Isabelle last, they chatted and Magnus promised to return, leaving the group. He was back minutes later with a necklace box, setting it in front of Izzy. She gaped at the contents inside, a silver chain with a ruby red jewel at the base. “It’s beautiful.”

“Want me to help you put it on?” Magnus offered. She nodded, and he reached behind her, latching it around her neck. Izzy touched it and smiled up at him, Magnus went to resume his place by Alec.

“That’s very nice of you.” Alec glanced at him, then down at their touching shoes.

Magnus directed himself at the others, “I hope you don’t mind but I’m going to steal Alexander away for a while.” Simon, Izzy, and Jace all smirked knowly while Luke and Jocelyn motioned for them to leave. “Let’s go.”

Alec followed him down the steps, past the flood of the crowd down a small pathway to a gate that lead to a vacant space of the garden, perhaps the most extravagant part, it looked like a scene out of a fairytale. “Is this part of the garden new? I’ve never noticed it.”

“Meliorn just finished it.”

“It’s lovely.” Alec said, taking a step toward Magnus.

“I hoped you would like it.” Magnus grabbed the left side of Alec’s waist. It was time to kiss him. Now or never. His other arm taking hold slightly lower on his waist. Magnus lifted his hand, a few fingers brushed Alec’s bottom lip. Alec gasped. “So perfect.”

The words were Alec’s undoing. Dipping in for a kiss. Magnus tasted of champagne and warm feelings. The kiss felt electric, it was slow yet carried so much heat. Alec leaned into him farther, afraid for once they parted, a kiss like this would never cease to exist again. Magnus took the closeness to his advantage, their feet shifting until Alec’s back was shoved to the side of a tree. They giggled, Magnus began sucking on his neck, hoping to leave a bruise. Alec stopped to take a breath, touching foreheads. “Can we stay here forever?”

Magnus pulled at his neck in response. This kiss was more urgent, almost as if Alec and Magnus needed each others air to survive. The touches roamed, if this is what heaven felt like Alec never wanted to return back to earth. How could he think that emotions were a distraction? God he was falling hard for this beautiful glittery man, and only in the span of a few days. Magnus broke the second kiss, “As exciting as this is. Your friends are waiting.”

Alec let out a weak groan, “I don’t want to go back.”

“Neither do I. But I promise we will finish this later.”

He nuzzled into Magnus’s neck, nipping at exposed skin. “I’m holding you to that.”

“I know you will.” Magnus gave a throaty chuckle, no longer touching the other man. He went to open the gate, Alec walked past him, daring to peck Magnus on the cheek.

When they arrived back at the table, none of Alec’s group were sitting there. Instead was a prudish elder couple taking about how they disapproved of how the youth dressed these days. Alec spotted Izzy and Simon dancing out of the corner of his eye, they were on the patio beneath him. They waved up at him happily. Izzy gestured for Alec and Magnus to join them, so they did.

“Are you two having fun?” Alec questioned, genuinely. Not in an overbearing brother sort of way. They nodded.

“May I have this dance, Alexander?” Magnus reached out to him.

“Are you sure?” Alec worried, “People might see us.”

“It’s my party. I can dance with whomever I please.” Magnus stated, “Plus, I’m filthy rich. I can pay any loose mouths to keep quiet.”

“Well then. I would be honored.”

They moved over, a few couples away from Simon and Izzy. Alec stumbled over both their feet a few times, but soon learned a pace that worked with the music. At least it wasn’t a dance as complicated as the Charleston, just a simple back and forth movement. Holding Magnus under the stars was a miraculous feeling. The song soon ended but they kept swaying to whatever tune was playing in the background. Lost in the embrace of each other.

Luke came up behind Alec, startling him, “There you two are! Jocelyn should be down in a minute. I think we’re going to head home. I have a meeting in the morning at the speakeasy.”

“Okay. How are you getting home? Didn’t Jace drive?” Alec knew that taxi’s didn’t drive out this late at night and Jace was god knows where.

“We can take my car.” Magnus suggested, “I wouldn’t mind a late night drive.”

Jocelyn replied from behind Luke, how long was she standing there? “It’s not too much trouble?”

“For friends? Never.” Magnus signaled for the four of them to go to the garage. Which had a heavy lock on it to ensure no rowdy party guests would use it for a joyride. “It’s a bit windy out. I’ll put the top on.” He reached at the back of the car, a thick layer of fabric retracted upward. He fastened it into the front base of the car. There was now a black hood on the car.

Alec opened the door, Jocelyn taking his extended hand in order to get in. Waiting for Luke to follow her in. He then proceeded to sit next to Magnus, who drove by what seemed like miles of cars that were lined up outside the mansion. Mostly Magnus and Luke chatted on the ride home, Jocelyn chiming in a few times, Alec was thinking far too hard, reflecting on tonight's events and even the future.

They were soon in the city and not long after that, in front of Jocelyn and Luke’s apartment. Magnus parked, getting out of the car to give them a wholehearted hug. Alec waved a goodbye from in the car. Luke and Jocelyn disappeared through the building doors.

When Magnus got in the car, Alec began speaking before he could stop himself. “As dazzling as your party is. I really don’t want to return. At least, not yet.”

Magnus smiled wickedly, he had a perfect idea where they could go. “Up for a view of the city?”

“With you. Anywhere.”

View of the city was an understatement. They arrived at a parking area next to the Brooklyn Bridge, they were the only ones there. Facing them was the skyline of New York, lights twinkling from buildings and the nightlife. Magnus stared at Alec who was taking in the sight, Magnus was doing the same, just a very different sight. Looping one of his fingers around Alec’s.

This gesture lead to a long period of kissing under the moonlight. New York glistened behind them, in sync heartbeats making the lights shine brighter than they ever had before.

***

The next few weeks were steady, Alec spending nearly every minute with Magnus in his mansion, aside from working in the daytime. The two men had never seemed happier, Raphael, Maia, and the other attendants of the home knew to give them all the space necessary. The parties became less consistent, only once or twice a week, Magnus found little use for them now. Though Alec encouraged him to continue them, it was a time to be with his friends Tessa, Ragnor, and Catarina. Along with it being a great opportunity to meet with business acquaintances, a loud space to keep his legal matters a secret.

It was near the end of July, Alec and Magnus were wrapped up in each other, lips connecting as they floated idly in the center of the pool. The friction of bathing suits driving them crazy, Alec wrapping his legs around the lower half of Magnus’s torso. Magnus was very respectful and gentlemanly to never push Alec too far, understanding his boundaries, the Lightwood never having sex before. But now, more than ever, Alec wanted him.

“Should we-” Alec pecked his lover, “Go upstairs?”

Magnus gave his backside a playful squeeze, “What’s wrong, Alexander? Not enjoying the pool?”

“You tease.” Alec said, his swimwear growing tighter.

“I know you like it.” Magnus pushed Alec so his was against the side of the pool, his smile dropped. “I just, don’t was to rush into this. I’m afraid I might lose you.”

“You won’t.” Alec reassured him, “But if you want to wait, I understand. I’m not going anywhere.”

Magnus kissed him gleefully, “You’re amazing. You know that right?”

Alec responded with a peck, a looming British voice came from above. “I see you are busy Magnus, but there is an emergency at the front door.”

“What kind of emergency?”

“Just come and see. I’ll keep them occupied while you find something to change into.” Ragnor vanished into the home, Magnus was beyond confused.

“Go.” Alec stated, “I’ll be on the dock waiting for you.” The dock that had an unfortunate view of the green light at the end of Camille and Valentine’s dock.

Magnus shuffled out of the water and up through the house, grabbing the only quick thing he could find on a nearby chair, his blue night robe that Alec had worn the night before. He practically sprinted to the front of the house, not wanting Ragnor to be alone with whomever was there.

He was not mentally prepared to see who was standing there, Camille, smiling devilishly as she saw him. “My dearest Magnus, you look well.”

“Ragnor.” Magnus began, “Can you give us a moment?” Ragnor just nodded, glad to escape the tension that Magnus wished he could escape from too. “What do you want, Camille?”

“Val told me you took my car.” She closed the door so they were both inside, her long locks swaying with her movement. “I want to know who the hell you think you are?”

“You haven’t changed at all.” Magnus huffed, “That car is rightfully mine.”

Camille’s lips curled, giving a look that could kill. “I thought you’d say that.” She shoved a cluster of papers into his chest.

Magnus skimmed them, cautiously, what he saw was shocking. It was various photographs of Alec and Magnus, from the night of their first kiss, in the garden that now seemed not so private. Blackmail at it’s finest. It could ruin their careers, they would be publicly ruined forever. Magnus was not ashamed of his relationship with Alec, but he knew social standards would never approve. Hence why they spent most time in the protection of the mansion walls.

“Blackmail? Really?”

“You can make it all go away, Magnus.” Camille rubbed a polished thumb across his face, she could read him like a book. “Just come back to me. Leave your boy toy. I know you still love me.”

Magnus scoffed rather loudly, almost laughing in her face. “Come back? To you? Remember, you were the one who left me!”

Her eyes twinkled with mischief, “Perhaps. But our love is immortal, Magnus. You’re fling with the boy won’t last. Don’t forget our past, imagine our future, the richest couple in America. Can he give you that? No. He’s just some measly washed up writer who will never amount to anything.”

“You can give me the past, but Alec is my future.” Magnus said, feeling disgusting for having to explain their relationship to her of all people. “Leave.”

Camille opened the door from behind, putting in a final word. “One week. One week to decide. Then these will be spread through the entirety of New York. Choose wisely.”

The wicked woman left before Magnus could open his mouth. The blackmail photos still in his grip, Camille surely had copies, Magnus was tempted to tear them out of anger but decided that Alec needed to see them first. It was his life on the line too. Walking toward outside to the dock, he passed Ragnor, who gave him a heartbreaking glance. Surely he heard what the she-witch said.

Alec was sitting on the edge of the dock, feet brushing the water, mesmerised by the green light. Magnus cleared his throat, sitting beside him.

“Who was it?” Alec questioned after a silent pause, Magnus almost wanted to lie to him, for his own selfish reason of not wanting to hurt him. Instead he handed him the images, not speaking. Alec’s eyes widened, viewing the set multiple times, like he couldn’t believe they were real. “Who would-?”

“Camille.” His tone was calm, despite the storm that was about to come. “She wants me to leave you, Alec.”

“Can we convince her otherwise? Money? A favor of some sort?”

“She’s stubborn. If she wants to ruin us, she will.”

“So, what?” Alec asked, on the verge of tears, “We’re over? This is goodbye?”

Magnus cupped his face, kissing his cheek, “Not goodbye. Not forever. She wants us to be a couple again. How can I ever do that when I love you as much as I do?”

“Magnus, I-” Alec began, but Magnus just kissed him again, “We should run away.”

“But your family? Our friends? Our careers? We can’t give all that up for each other. New York is our home.”

“I would, in a heartbeat. Life would be harder. But it would happier at your side.”

Alec shed a tear, and Magnus did soon after. “I have a week to decide. Let me work my magic. See if I can sway Camille. Then, and only then, we will run away, together.”

He took a deep breath, one he didn’t know he needed, Alec joined their hands, “Until then I’ll stay away. Back at my cottage.”

“Until then, my dear Alexander.” Magnus laid his head on the other man's shoulder, motionless, watching the sun disappear on the horizon. A sunset left in it’s place.

***

The cottage was silent. Alec continued to write his story, determined at the typewriter he was nearly at the climax, soon to be a complete novel. It has been two days since Magnus and him had decided to stay separated in order to sway Camille. Alec wondered how it was going.

The door sounded, a loud knocker was outside, almost making Alec push the ‘Y’ key multiple times on accident, the knock was from Raphael. Who held a tray with a letter, just as he had done many weeks ago when Alec first met him, the invitation to the party where he met the love of his life.   
Raphael swiped the letter off the tray, Alec reached for it. “Magnus told me. Of your plans. Letters will come daily.”

“Do you want to come in?” Alec offered, “For some tea?”

“I better not.” Raphael’s voice almost sympathetic, “They’ll be back soon. We don’t want Camille to get suspicious. Goodbye, Mr. Lightwood.”

When Raphael left, he began skimming the message. In it explained where Magnus had taken Camille on this day, the best jewellry and clothing stores. If it was one thing Camille loved, that thing would be herself. The letter explained of the little progress Magnus had made yet, the ending signed with a simple MB.

The next day, Alec had wrote a letter back for Raphael to deliver. But Mr. Santiago was under special instruction, only letters delivered, none to come back. So Raphael tore Alec’s note in front of him, pieces on the living room floor. Alec did understand.

Now was the sixth day. Promises of change were bleek in today’s note. Letters were written and to be sent to Alec’s family and friends telling them only what they needed to know of his departure. Now what he assumed would be his reality by tomorrow night. The thought of explaining to his loved ones in person was unbearable, Alec felt cowardly. Not wanting to burden them, only hoping that Isabelle and Jace wouldn’t hate him for leaving. He managed to convince Raphael to be the one to send them if tomorrow did not go according to plan. The delivery man that Alec had grown to know pat him friendly on the shoulder, tomorrow there would be no written message.

It was now the seventh day, one week since the blackmail was threatened. He had to be ready. The loose pages of his completed story wrapped tightly in a small briefcase. If they had to run, all material items could be bought later. Alec couldn’t bare to leave his novel behind, maybe he could sell it, the money to help them along a yet to be determined adventure.

The tea cup in Alec’s grasp shook immensely, his nerves getting the best of him. It was near sundown when Magnus arrived, he looked so stoick, like he had just been in the midst of a great battle. “I tried everything.”

“I believe you.” Alec fixed his collar for him, the soft touch of red velvet on his fingertips. “So, what is our plan? When should we depart New York?”

“Alec.” Magnus pulled the dainty cup from his lover’s hand, onto the writing table. “Is this what you want? It’s perfectly reasonable if you’ve changed your mind.”

“Have you?”

“No.” Magnus smiled, “I was thinking we go to Paris. It’s where most American writers have been going over the past few years, have you finished your novel?”

“I have.” Alec interlocked their pinkies. “What of you? What is it the great Magnus Bane will do in Paris?”

“I own a bar there. My ex-boyfriend Axel has been running it for some time. Though I think it is time I take control again. I can continue to send Ragnor what he needs here.”

“Meaning the illegal liquor?” Alec snicked, softening his face at Magnus’s exasperated reaction. “I will support you in whatever you want to do.”

“Bring your trunk.” Magnus requested, “We’re leaving in the early hours of the morning.”

Alec did so. Taking one last peek into his first home before shutting the door behind him. The men held onto each other walking back to Magnus’s place. Not bothering to hide their affection, tomorrow they would be gone.

The mansion was dark, two small lights shined in separate windows, and the main entrance gate outside was closed, a rare sight. “Are we the only ones here?”

“For tonight.” Magnus quipped, setting Alec’s trunk down for him. “Some of my workers will be here tomorrow to see us off.”

“We better get a good night's rest.” Alec stated, Magnus couldn’t help himself, he had to kiss Alec, now. Magnus quickly nestled up against Alec, sharing long, drawn out kisses.

Magnus stopped, “This week was one of the most difficult in my life.”

“It doesn’t matter now.” Alec was breathless, “Now, we are together. Just as we will be in Paris.”

Magnus smiled, letting his neck be attacked by Alec’s lips. “Do you want to-” He began suggestively, “Take this to the bedroom?”

“Yes.” Alec’s voice was raspy, “That is, if you want to as well?”

“At first I was scared that we wouldn’t last. But now? There is nothing I want more than to make love to you, Alexander.”

They struggled up the stairs, being quite handsy, gliding down the hallway to the bedroom. Their hair tousled as their bodies fell onto the bed, Alec took in the sight above him. Magnus looked like a God, one that loved him for everything he is.   
Clothes were lost, slowly, teasing each other as they went. The sex was phenomenal, Magnus teaching Alec what he liked, Alec learning what he found pleasurable as well. This went on for a while, the tangle of bodies embraced in each other.

They soon climaxed and laid side by side, arms still around the other. Alec spoke first, exactly what was on his mind. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

Paris was something out of a dream. There was no doubt in Alec’s mind why it had the infamous title ‘city of love’. It exceeded all expectations for the writer. It was now December, many months after leaving New York and life was looking up.

He sold his book which would soon be released in the early months of the coming year. Magnus was as busy as ever, his club in Paris growing with popularity. They both continued to write to their loved ones in the Big Apple, Izzy and Jace were angry at first, but came to terms with Alec’s choice once they found love of their own.

Izzy in a steady relationship with Simon Lewis, the young man who claimed to be Alec’s friend after knowing him only a short while. The two began dating only days after the older Lightwood departed. Jace on the other hand finally asked the short red-head flapper Clary Fray to go out with him after months of contemplation. The Lightwood’s had all found love and couldn’t be happier.

Magnus wrote to Catarina, Ragnor, Tessa, and even Raphael. Mostly about finances and business matters, but his friend’s also missed him dearly and promised to visit soon. Catarina was moving forward with the women’s right movement, understanding they had a long way to go. Magnus kept his promise to Ragnor, sending the finest liquors from France to the states. Tessa heard about Alec’s novel being published and was proud of him, Alec encouraging her to use his cottage as a getaway from the city. Raphael, surprisingly, was the gossiper of the group, informing Magnus on everything going on in New York whether it be important or not.

One chilly evening, Alec was waiting in the back of the club for Magnus. Sitting on a cushioned chair at a table, wine in hand, ready to go back to the flat with his boyfriend. The gaze from the book he was reading interrupted with a soft voice of a woman, Tessa Gray.

“Is this seat taken?” She asked, beside her was her soon to be husband Jem Carstairs.

Alec leaped up, embracing her in a friendly hug. Shaking Jem’s hand, before sitting back down. “Please.” Alec gestured, unable to stop smiling. “Please, do sit down.”

Almost as if he could sense his friend, Magnus appeared. “I knew I recognized that voice.”

“It’s almost as if the two of you were once friends.” Jem joked, grinned at him wildly.

The three long time friends greeting each other accordingly before taking a seat once more. Tessa and Alec discussed novels, Tessa having a book release of her own very soon as well. Jem and Magnus caught up on the daily things, life in the business and New York. Magnus turned to Tessa, “What brought you to Paris?”

“Well.” Tessa paused, Jem giving her a nod. “This is just our first stop in Europe but we came to talk to you. There’s something you both ought to know.”

Magnus urged her to continue, “Is it bad?”

“No. Well, that’s up to you to decide.”

“Tessa. You’re scaring me dear. Just tell us. We can take it.” Magnus interlocked his hand with Alec’s under the table.

“It’s about Camille.” She said bluntly, “You know how she blackmailed you? With the photographs? Turns out she’s blackmailed others before too. They had evidence of scandal involving her and Valentine as well. Which they used.”

“Oh?” Magnus said, waiting for Tessa to reveal the point of this story.

“Camille and Valentine were arrested for fraud. Some extremely illegal finances.” Tessa waited for a reaction, “This happened hours after you left.”

It was Alec’s turn to chime in, “No offense Tessa, but why does any of this matter?”

“Because it means the pictures of you two were never spread. You can come back to New York.” She inhaled sharply, “That is, if you want to go home.”

“Oh, my dear.” Magnus squeezed Alec’s palm, knowing what he was about to say spoke on behalf of both of them. They were content. “We are home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! I decided to use various quotes from both The Great Gatsby and Shadowhunters (Please don't sue me). Anyway, if you enjoyed it please do leave a comment and maybe even a kudos. I am currently working on another Malec fic and have plans to post it soon on AO3. Until then, thanks for reading!  
> -Katie Petri
> 
> PS: You can find me on Tumblr: @gay-spider-lightwood   
> Also on Twitter as: @Katie_Pet


End file.
